deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Rorschach (Watchmen) vs. James Earl Cash (Manhunt)
Most heroes don't prefer to kill their enemies like Batman and Mario but these two do and not only that, they kill them in the most brutal ways possible. Their mental stability isn't intact but then again, neither are their foe's bodies. It's a duel with saws, hooks, and nails between a master of hand-to-hand combat and a stealthy ambush killer. Rorschach, the brutal vigilante and detective of New York! James Earl Cash, Starkweather's star in his final snuff film! Who is Deadliest? Rorschach "Never compromise. Not even in the face of Armageddon." Bio:Rorschach, real name Walter Joseph Kovacs, was the son of Sylvia Kovacs, a prostitute, and an unknown father only known to Kovacs as "Charlie". His mother was frequently abusive and condescending towards him. He was eventually moved out of his mother's care and brought to the Lillian Charlton Home for Problem Children in New Jersey, where he rapidly seemed to improve, excelling at scholastics as well as gymnastics and amateur boxing. When he became sixteen Kocacs left the Charlton home and took a job as a garment worker in a dress shop. There her found a certain dress fabric that shifts black paterns depennding on heat that he would later fashion into the mask he wears as Rorschach. Kovacs eventually disillusioned with the underlying apathy that he saw as inherent in most people when he read about the murder of Kitty Genovese and the unresponsiveness of her neighbors. Inspired by Genovese's murder, Kovacs returned home, made a mask out of the fabric and began fighting crime as the vigilante Rorschach. Roschach would leave left criminals alive, but bloodied, after investigating the kidnapping of a young girl named Blair Roche this changed however. Rorschach discovered that the kidnapper, Gerald Grice, had killed the girl and had fed her remains to his dogs. This caused Rorschach to suffer from a psychotic breakdown and killed the dogs with a meat cleaver. When Grice returned to his sack, Rorschach handcuffed him to a stove, poured kerosene around, he then placed a hacksaw near Grice telling him that the only way to escape the fire would be to cut his own hand off.-DF Wiki Page Weapons- Blade:Meat Cleaver -1 foot -1 lb -Single-edged A cutting weapon for putting down "dogs" and can quickly hack someone apart. Gun:Grapple Gun -Unknown range -Single hook -Reusable Perfect for scaling tall buildings or as a make-shift harpoon, a gift from Niteowl II. Saw:Circular Saw -Powered by electricity -Extremely short range -Somewhat heavy A deadly powersaw for when everything else just won't cut it. Special:Hairspray Flamethrower -Flames -Mid range -Incredibly simple An easy-to-use improvised flamethrower that can easily roast criminals alive. James Earl Cash "They're gonna be screaming your name boy, mark my words!"-Lionel Starkweather Bio:James Earl Cash is a death row prisoner and protagonist of the highly controversial Rockstar game Manhunt. Recently executed by lethal injection in 2003, Cash was actually abducted by a director named Lionel Starkweather. The latter promises Cash his freedom, but only if Cash follows his instructions. He must move through an abandoned section of the city being patrolled by a gang called "The Hoods", murdering them as he goes, all the while being filmed by CCTV. Cash successfully dispatches the Hoods, but despite the Director's promise of freedom, he is beaten and thrown into the back of a van by a group of private security experts ("The Cerberus"). Cash is then told by the Director that he reneged on their original deal and that he has more to do before the night is out. Cash is subsequently taken to various locations around the city and forced to face off against a series of increasingly dangerous gangs. First, he is pitted against a group of white supremacists and Neo-Nazis ("The Skinz") in a scrap yard. Then, he faces a gang of former military turned mercenaries ("The Wardogs") in an abandoned zoo. Here Cash has to save members of his own family who have been kidnapped by the Wardogs and are being used as bait to lure him out. Following this, he fights a gang of Satanic Latino occultists and perverted pedophiles ("The Innocentz") in a derelict shopping center. During this conflict, Cash discovers that the Director had his family killed despite his promise to let them go. After watching their deaths on a TV set up for him by the Director, Cash vows revenge as the Director coldly tells him "I'm all the family you need, now." After again facing the Innocentz in a graveyard and abandoned factory, Cash is forced to face off, in what is supposed to be the final scene of the film, against a gang of schizophrenic, sociopaths ("The Smileys") who have taken over an insane asylum. Here, Cash unexpectedly survives, killing the Smileys (including their leader dressed in a rabbit costume) and escaping the asylum after killing several Cerberus. As such, the Director deploys the remaining Wardogs, led by the vicious Ramirez (Chris McKinney), to hunt Cash down and kill him; from this point on, the Director no longer communicates to Cash.-DF Wiki Page Weapons- Blade:Hunting Knife -10 inches -1 lb -Clip-point A deadly stabbing and cutting weapon used to skin hunting trophies and kill Hunters. Gun:Sawed-off Shotgun -50 yards -12 gauge shells -2 rounds For when stealth isn't cutting it and you need to get rid of the Hunters immediately. Saw:Chainsaw -26 inches -15 lbs -Fueled by gas Able to be turned off for stealth and has enough power to cut through elevator doors and skulls. Special:Nail Gun -30 nails -Somewhat long range -Can penetrate armor Not the best weapon for dealing with the Hunters but it can quickly kill with a couple headshots. X-Factors Physicality:Rorschach can easily hold his own against multiple people in a fight but has sometimes had the help of Niteowl II. James Earl Cash can only really punch dying opponents into submission. Experience:Rorschach has been active for multiple years and has fought criminals, SWAT teams, and Ozymandias with a spotty track record. James Earl Cash has killed every single Hunter he's come across, ranging from PMC soldiers to Piggsy and Ramirez. Skill:Rorschach can easily turn almost anything around him into a weapon including crowbars and oil and he discovered the truth behind the Comedian's death. James Earl Cash also can use almost anything like axes and gas cans but is also skilled in misdirection with bottles and is an expert at killing stealthily. Voting Rules Voting ends on April 4th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. Fight takes place in an abandoned building and this is the movie/game version of Rorschach. The Battle J.E.C. & Sons Construction Site It had been a long time since James Earl Cash had killed Lionel Starkweather. Somehow he managed to avoid police detection and opened up his own business afterwards. But now it was midnight and the only thing he had to do now was shut off the lights. James moved to the power box but noticed a man standing by it, clad in a trench coat and fedora with an ink blot mask. Cash knew who this was, the vigilante Rorschach. "Listen, I'm done killing people. I just want to make some honest money now. I don't want any trouble." "Dogs like you don't deserve second chances. They get put down." Walter drew his Grapple Gun and fired at James who just barely dodged the shot and ran off to his truck. Rorschach retracted the hook before chasing after the Star. "Damn it, I didn't load this before." Cash sighed as he set the double-barrel shotgun down and instead picked up the Nailgun. Walter grunted in pain as a nail hit his shoulder before he took cover behind a brick wall. The Star took the opportunity to load his shotgun before leaving the truck and fired at the other side of the wall...to hit nothing. Before he could react Rorschach had grabbed him from behind and wrestled the shotgun out of his hands before kicking him away. James pulled out his Nailgun but that was grabbed as well. Walter tackled him to the ground before raising his meat cleaver high but got stabbed in the side with Cash's hunting knife. The vigilante grunted in pain as James pushed him off him and ran for his shotgun. The Star had barely grabbed it when he felt a surge of pain that was burning hot. In fact, it was fire from Rorschach's Hairspray Flamethrower. Cash could barely get a single shot off to end the stream, most of the pellets missing but some hit Walter's already wounded shoulder, causing him to drop the Flamethrower. James rolled around in agony before the flames went out and immediately smacked the vigilante with the shotgun when he tried to hack him up with the meat cleaver again. Cash was in a panic now, he hadn't been in this kind of situation in a long time but he wasn't going to let Rorschach kill him. He entered the half-finished building and went up the stairs to find a Chainsaw. "So that's where you've been." The Star chuckled before hiding in a dark room and he listened for Walter's approach. Sure enough, he walked past the room and he didn't notice him. James snuck up on the vigilante before turning the Chainsaw on to which he turned around and fired the Grapple Gun. The hook bounced off the blade and the wire was cut with Rorschach's only option being to block the strike with the Grapple Gun. It was cut in half but it gave Walter enough time to punch Cash in the face, making him stumble backwards before he tackled him again. The two brutal heroes fell out of the window and the vigilante slammed his meat cleaver onto the Star's arm, forcing him to let go of the chainsaw. Rorschach saw a nearby Circular Saw and turned it on. "Men go to prison. Dogs get put down!" But before Walter could bring the Circular Saw down, he lost an eye to a nail. As he yelled in pain, James pulled the meat cleaver out of his arm and dropped the Nailgun. Cash used his good arm to hold the Chainsaw and slashed the vigilante's stomach open, forcing him to his knees. "Just do it, dog." The Star obliged and shoved it through the top of Rorschach's head, turning his mask red and black. After a couple seconds of this, James Earl Cash finally let the body and the Chainsaw drop to the floor before he collapsed as sirens closed in. Winner:James Earl Cash Expert's Opinion While Rorschach was an excellent hand-to-hand fighter who was capable of using the environment as well as James Earl Cash, he just lacked a lot of edges. James had the far more practical arsenal, was a master of stealth, and had just as great experience as Walter. Category:Blog posts